


蠢事 (Stupid Thing)

by QinLian



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 他们的关系开始于雅各布的叛逆和伊薇的生理期。Their relationship began with Jacob's rebellion and Evie's menstruation.





	蠢事 (Stupid Thing)

雅各布永远记得他干过最蠢的蠢事。

在他们14岁的时候，有天伊薇没有起床上学。当时已经七点半了，伊森在楼下，做早餐。雅各布溜进他姐姐的房间，因为伊薇总是第一个起床，但他不是担心，只是幸灾乐祸，想嘲笑她睡懒觉。

他没成功，因为伊薇已经起床了，她的窗帘紧拉着，开着床头的夜灯。她没穿内裤。

雅各布张开嘴，实际上他什么都叫不出来，但伊薇被他吓坏了，跳下床飞扑过来，捂上他的嘴。

“嘘——”她严厉地说，“别告诉爸爸。”

“什么别告诉爸爸？”雅各布艰难地问道。

伊薇退缩了，她像是刚刚才意识到自己没穿内裤，马上就色厉内荏起来。那她之前是害怕什么？雅各布探头探脑，发现床单被扯到了地上。

“你在干什么——唔！唔唔！”他瞪大眼睛要叫，被伊薇恶狠狠地按住了。

“嘘！别叫！”

“有血，有好多血！”他只好用气声央求她。

伊薇也不解释任何事，只是一遍遍地保证她真的没受伤。没等他们想出办法来，伊森已经上楼了。

“伊薇，”他们的父亲开始敲门，“伊薇，你要迟到了。”

伊薇一把将他推到床脚，他吃惊地看着她闪电一般，不知从哪儿捞出睡裤穿上，然后——然后伊薇她真是个天才，她抖开沾着血的床单把雅各布给盖上了。

之后她打开门：“我马上就来，爸爸。”

雅各布早熟地、隐约地明白过来，盖在他头上的是什么血，那时他毫不夸张地感到眼前一黑。

当然父亲还是知道了，他和伊薇谈了很久，又把雅各布臭骂一顿。但是不，这还不是雅各布干过最蠢的蠢事。

有些事，假如你明白，因为它太蠢了，就像他14岁时会觉得嘲笑伊薇赖床是个好主意，所以他躲在床单底下只有满脑子尴尬。但在那之后，当他回忆起来，他将不合时宜地想起一些不相干的细节，比如没穿内裤的伊薇，她腰窄腿长，按在他嘴上的掌心像任何一个青春期少女一样温热又微微出汗。

从那时起他不再感到他们相似，这种隔阂无法言说，但他知道他再也不能像孩子一样溜进伊薇的房间，而伊薇也从那一天开始给房门上锁。

后来雅各布发觉伊薇会忘记她的生理期。假如他在四十岁的时候回想起这件事，他就会知道女孩经常这么干。但他十四岁，他好奇、无知，又讨人厌，他只知道伊薇有时在学校里给父亲打电话，而父亲立刻就会赶过来。

他和伊薇吵了一架，为了他没能得到这样的关注。伊薇生气地斥责他什么都不懂。

终于，有一天，伊森把他叫来，塞给他一小盒棉条。“拿着，”他父亲说，“别搞丢。如果伊薇要用，就给她。”

雅各布打开盒子（对，他拆了给伊薇的盒子），里面有伊森写的纸条，提醒“八小时要换”。不知道为何他对这张纸条充满妒意，雅各布把它抽出来，藏进了口袋里。

等到上课时他又为自己嫉妒伊薇而感到挫败，且不肯承认自己渴望父亲的关照，于是偷偷将它塞了回去。

这样一来棉条和伊薇就被他忘在脑后，接下来的半天里他和其他几个男孩一起翘课，跨坐在校园的围墙上，这时有人拿出了那个盒子。

“瞧，雅各布抽屉里有这玩意。”

“别翻我抽屉，”他说，“那是我姐的，我帮她带着。”

“‘八小时一换’——多贴心呐。”那人念着里面的字条。

雅各布开始有点恼火了：“给我。”

但他没抢到，他那群狐朋狗友没打算给他。

“雅各布，你知道这玩意怎么用吗？”

“我说给我。”

“我见过，她们塞到*里，跟塞**一样。”

雅各布揍他了。

他直接从墙头翻倒下去，在地下滚了两圈，爬起来的时候满脸是血。雅各布又不合时宜地想起那条沾血的床单，和伊薇温热的手掌心，一时间他气得跳下墙去，又和这家伙撕打到一起。

结果他不得不站在校长室里，向教职员解释他为什么会把某个小胖子揍到耳廓撕裂。雅各布发誓他讲到他姐姐的时候弗雷迪放弃了这周打给他爸的第四个电话。

但是不，这也不是雅各布干过最蠢的蠢事。

那之后伊薇来问他有没有带棉条，雅各布掏出被摔瘪了角的盒子，见那上面还有灰，贴在裤子上擦了擦才递给她。

他知道自己的脸青紫又结痂，完全不能用摔倒、撞墙、滚下楼梯来掩饰，但伊薇什么也没说，她伸出手在雅各布脸上抹了一把，告诉他还有点脏。

然后她就走了。雅各布没有挨骂，他觉得伊薇看出什么，或者听说了什么，但是他说不准，也许他姐姐只是心情好。

伊森永远不会知道他们多出来的宽容和心照不宣，因为他去世了，在他们即将毕业的时候。

尽管雅各布的书包不怎么装书，但他开始带着一包棉条，防止伊薇又忘了她的生理期。当他们长大他仍然有这个习惯，他不知道是因为伊森叮嘱他，还是为了伊薇才带着。

后来伊薇开始约会，和她喜欢的男孩，他们一起去图书馆、一起散步、一起写论文。雅各布认为他可以不用关心了，但是他错估了自己。

“听我说，伊薇。”他说，“我知道他们怎么钓女孩，因为他们是高年级的，所以只要显得很有学问，乖女孩都会上当。”

伊薇翻了个白眼。

“我是说真的，他们喜欢那类的，你不能装乖一辈子。”

伊薇背起挎包去约会了。

雅各布虽然极不情愿，但他姐姐显然有恋爱自由的权利，对此他只能任其发展。他无聊地在教室待了半个小时（确保出勤率），然后接到了伊薇的一通电话。

“雅各布？”她说，“你带棉条了吗？”

“现在？”

“对，黑鸦酒吧，附近没有便利店，拜托你快点。”是的是的，他听见了，酒吧真吵。

难以置信，但是雅各布只有在这方面任劳任怨，因为他一直记着他姐是个女人，就算她在拳击场上像个魔鬼。

他叹了口气，拎起书包从后门溜了。

过了二十分钟他在黑鸦酒吧，伊薇在他书包里翻来翻去。“我带了！在书包里！”她烦躁地解释说，“可是这是最后一天了，我又换了个挎包……”她翻出棉条的袋子，抽出两支装进小巧的化妆包，然后把剩下的塞回给雅各布。

“你男朋友呢？”雅各布忍不住问她。

他好像戳到了痛处，伊薇停顿了一下。“他忘了。”她小声说道，像是对感情还抱着很大的侥幸。

雅各布愣愣地看着她走回舞池，他的危机雷达嘀嘀作响。这是伊薇生理期的最后一天，他们会跳舞，会喝酒，会一起过夜……然后他们会理所当然地认为接下来是安全期，这个男人会让雅各布提前当舅舅。

事后雅各布会承认自己想得有点多，但现在他不管不顾，他只知道自己不能让伊薇和一个记不住她生理期的人过一辈子。他焦急地环顾四周，然后福至心灵，掏出伊薇留下来的一袋子棉条在空中挥舞。

“伊薇——”他大叫，声音盖过了嘈杂和音乐，“伊薇！你忘带卫生棉条了！今天是你的生理期！”

伊薇、伊薇的男朋友，和舞池周围的人都纷纷看过来，他继续挥着棉条上蹿下跳：“你不能去约会！因为今天是你的生理期！”

伊薇的表情精彩极了，从茫然，到惊讶，到羞恼，至多只花了两秒钟。雅各布的危机雷达又响了，只不过这次是伊薇正向他冲过来。

这是她第一次在拳击场外揍他，一记结实的侧勾拳，雅各布就倒在地上，撞翻了吧台桌和椅子。他捂着鼻子，感到伊薇又踢了他一脚，力气不重，背景里是印度人尴尬的脸色。

但是他没有还手，甚至不想爬起来，雅各布终于意识到自己刚才太丢人，只想和地板融为一体。他看见伊薇急匆匆和男友解释，但印度人露出害怕的表情，摆着手向后退，接着安保来了，请他们立刻出去。

伊薇扶他起来，她前男友早已不见踪影，像是个幽灵。他们晃晃悠悠走到公园，雅各布已经止住了血，伊薇低头发短信，提示音像冬夜里的水滴。

最后他们找了个长椅坐下来，伊薇把手机扣在腿上：“我们分手了。”她说，然后靠紧了雅各布。雅各布伸手揽住她，让她在肩膀上无声地哭出几滴眼泪。

许久之后她吸了吸鼻子，抬起头关心雅各布的鼻梁：“对不起，不该打你。”

雅各布不想让她难过：“没关系，下次记得戴拳击手套。”

伊薇艰难地笑了。“你说的对，”她说，“他被我吓坏了，我不能装乖一辈子。”

“不是你的错……伊薇，”雅各布犹豫道，“可是你告诉我，如果我不拦你，你今晚会和他过夜吗？”

伊薇很快摇头，但又点了点头，绿眼睛里又有泪光。

雅各布立刻就决定不再纠缠这事，他拉过伊薇的头，在她发顶上久久地吻。伊薇为了约会洗过头发，闻起来像全世界最漂亮的女孩。

这不是雅各布做过最蠢的蠢事，他做过最蠢的事就是没有早一点，在伦敦冬天的夜里，在一条公园的长椅上，亲吻伊薇刚洗过的头发。

而伊薇没有推开他。

**Author's Note:**

> 印度人不一定是亨利 ;) 我对老葛没有恶意


End file.
